bookofsinfandomcom-20200213-history
Lore 5
Lore5 is a biomechanical probe that seeks to record and archive all matters of information around the Universe. =History= Long ago a mad king designed an army of autonomous drones to obtain information that would help him unite/conquer his neighboring regions. The king soon died, and with out new directions his minions simply continued their pursuit. Through constant repair and adaptation, many of the bots have slightly different programming, but their main goal is always "The recording and preservation of knowledge". Lore was one of the many reconnaissance drones sent out to record data. He was moderately successful until he was caught in a trap that managed to immobilize him for a long period of time. Here he was found by the Wanderers, who dug him out and came to his aid. He joined the team, who gave him his new name as he had previously no need of personal identification within the collective. His access to his people's data coming in handy on their adventures, and their explorations providing him with valuable input. He spent most of his time with fellow member Tincture, whose enjoyed bouncing scientific ideas off of him. At one point the group stumbled upon an colossal data library that had been re purposed as a makeshift town. Lore5 began to copy it for the archive, but unknowingly alerted a nearby probe of the library's location. This probe was as big as a large ship, and was designed to withstand heavy fire obtaining critical information from war zones. Through years of neglect and abuse, it had modified its objective was to obtain data by any means and then destroy the records to prevent them from falling into the wrong hands. For unknown reasons it targeted the library and began to quickly convert it into raw data. The Wanderers acted quickly to stop it from destroying the town and it's people, but Lore5 was just as concerned about the data contained in the library. Though they were able to defeat the combat probe, it was able to absorb a substantial amount of data became stuck inside the fallen titan. Lore5 theorized that if he were able to obtain access he could successfully complete transfer them to the archive. There was an overwhelming statistical risk, but he would not be dissuaded against trying to 'preserve knowledge' at all costs. Lore was able to act as a conduit and transfer the data to the archive, but in the process his own records became flooded and overwritten, causing him to loose his personal memories. With no remaining collection to the group, he desired to stay in the library and continue to upload the remaining data, as well as rerecording that which was lost in the assault. They were sad to see him go, particularly Tincture, but in the end decided this was likely what he would have chosen even if he still had his sense of self. Though Lore was no longer aware of having done so, he had began to spawn a new probe to aid him in documenting the library. So the Wanderers left without realizing they had Lore's offspring gestating in their inventory. The young Lore soon hatched and was dubbed Lore-Point-Five. =Abilities= Lore's species has access to the collective archive, an immaterial recording of knowledge that is constantly added to and updated by it's members. This allows Lore to have an instantaneous photographic recalling of data that often he has never encountered himself. He is also able to submit data, though he must do so consciously. He is also extremely observant and meticulous. Lore is also capable of spewing a temporary adhesive substance that he uses both to bandage others and subdue adversaries. =Personality= Having only limited experience with other species, Lore is not very conscious of social normality. He has difficulty withhold important information and deceive others, both concepts that is strikingly foreign to his people. He is by nature stated with an incurable thirst for knowledge. Although it is not a facet shared by all of his kin, he observes 'the preservation of knowledge' to forbid from any forms of destructive activity or violence, even when it would mean saving others. This does not stop him however from incapacitating foes when absolutely necessary. Category:Characters